Sightless
by EnnaGirl
Summary: When The Demon was sealed, Something went Wrong. Nobody can see it, especially him! People are able to hold onto hope, since death is that which cannot be seen. Think about it and you'll see how literal this is! Chapter 1 explains ALL! NaruKure


**~X~ .S. ~X~**

…**SIGHTLESS…**

**Chapter 1**

_Once upon a time, as most stories go, there was a mighty demon fox. One sweep of any one of its nine great tails would crumble mountains and cause tsunamis. To fight the demon, the people assembled the shinobi. One brave shinobi, the Fourth Hokage of Konoha, was able to seal away the demon, but at the cost of his life. He sealed it in a newly born baby boy, but during the process, something went horribly wrong. The baby stopped its crying to look around, wide eyes unseeing, but in the end, nobody cared, and so he continued on… living in the shadows of his village. _

_A year after his birth, the great, silent cry of a fox echoed throughout the realm, and 3 furred heads turned in that direction, while 5 other babies or children in the world woke with a chill, crying. The three travelled day and night, hiding in the shadows, to approach the baby in the fire country. When they arrived, a slim black puma lightly dropped a black necklace to the child's neck, and all three disappeared._

Naruto sighed, sunglasses glinting in the sun coming through the window. Everything was black, but… well, what else was new? In a few words or less, it would be easy to say Naruto was blind. He never saw anything. Oh sure, he smelt the flowers and felt the sun, but never did he gaze upon them with his eyes. His whole world was black. Or maybe not? He had consciously developed a technique that sent out chakra waves in all directions, and if it hit something, he knew. He could walk down the street without bumping into anyone, and run threw the trees really fast, not nearly as fast as he could run freely though.

But that wasn't seeing, was it? But he still saw. He saw 4 things. 4 Animals, to be precise. He called them his guardians. They were perfectly visible in his world of black, and he knew no-one else could see them, well, nobody really had the chance, and you'd have to be a pretty high level shinobi to sense, see or hear them. The first one was a white cat. She helped him with the tricky things, like grips on weapons, writing letters he couldn't see and simple things like that, that were in turn relatively hard. She also seemed to have an in-depth knowledge of the hidden leaf village and it's inhabitants. The second one was a cheetah. She helped him to build up speed and to weave through trees incredibly fast, so fast that his chakra waves couldn't keep up. She taught him how to attack fiercely and without mercy.

The third one was a greeny-black puma. She was good for defending. She couldn't move as fast as the cheetah or the cat, but she was just as stealthy. She appeared at times during training to attack him, yelling out different ways for him to defend himself, but she was really very nice. She also taught him chakra control. The fourth, and last, was a crimson fox. The fox was really obnoxious, but a very good teacher. She taught him most of his jutsu's, seeming to know all about them. She taught him about elemental chakra and all that.

At the end of the day, they all had the ability to turn into these small necklace baubles which would appear on his necklace, a black-metal like chain, and also, at times, they also turned into human forms, which were very pretty, though there really wasn't much to compare them too. But we're going off task here, and it seemed Iruka had noticed, which also posed another question, why the hell was he still in the academy? Shouldn't he be, oh I don't know, training for Anbu?

"Naruto! Pay attention!" He said. Yeah right, like that was going to happen. "Today is the final day for the graduation exam and today's test is cloning. Come into the next room when you're called. The rest of you, please be quite." Naruto's ears perked slightly and he turned his head to face the voice.

He sat there for a few minutes as he heard, and felt, people go to the room and come out again. The white Cat, Enna, who was sitting on his desk, yawned. The others were on his necklace at the moment. His finger twitched lightly and she jumped onto this lap, purring as she snuggled against his chest. Well it would seem weird if he started patting mid air! He raised a hand to cover a smirk.

"_Hey kid, pay attention, you're up_." She said suddenly, and Naruto got up. She jumped nimbly onto his shoulder as he walked across the room and through the open door.

"3 Clones, Naruto." Iruka said, turning over a piece of paper on his clipboard, before glancing up. Naruto nodded and put his hands into the familiar seal, chanting a "Bunshin no jutsu." As expected, 3 lots of chakra smoke sounded through the room and dissipated to reveal 3 perfect clones.

"Pass." Naruto received his headband and left. Iruka shivered lightly, that kid had always scared him. Maybe it was the kyuubi's influence? He scowled lightly before shaking his head, and turning to acknowledge the next student.

The next morning found Naruto making his way around his simple home getting ready. Simple only because having too much stuff meant bumping into them. Today he strapped his new forehead protector around his forehead. He was wearing something different today. When he first started wearing the orange jumpsuit, it was a joke from Kida, the puma, but it was comfortable and it wasn't like it mattered what he looked like, so he wore it. But today he wanted something else for finally graduating from the academy.

He had gone to the shops the previous night and bought a lot of new clothes, with the help of Enna and Kyuubi, the fox, both of whom were his newly appointed fashion experts. But due to their individual colour choices, the outfit had turned out crimson with hints of white. (This was why his new forehead protector had been switched from the standard blue cloth to crimson.) He now sported a red hoody with fluffy white fur lining over a fishnet top. He had white, 3-quarter pants and Crimson sandals. On his right leg were some red-coloured bandages wrapped neatly under his white, leather-ish shuriken holster. He also purchased a new crimson pair of sunglasses which only added to the awesome outfit. For the record, this Naruto was taller than the one in the anime or the manga, in fact, he almost stood as tall as Iruka, which was good for the age of 13.

His hoody/jacket fluttered behind him as he walked down the street, hands shoved into pant pockets. With interest he noticed the obvious difference in tones of the people around him. "Oh my gosh who's he?" "I don't know but isn't he cute?" And even in a male voice. "Wowee, I'd like to tap that."

He thought he was last to arrive as he sat down next to the Uchiha, eyeing him slightly before practically ignoring him. But his ears perked as a soft bickering slowly grew louder, coming from down the hall. He sighed. Sensing his annoyance, one of his necklace charms sparkled in his black world. He waited and soon enough a snow white cat perched on his desk, lazily lapping at a paw pad which she pulled roughly over her ear, before repeating. "_What's up, hun?"_

He shrugged and she sat up taller, looking at him. "_I hope you haven't forgotten, but I've become your new pet. Now Isi, Kida and Kyuubi picked me because I can contact them easier and I'm also very knowledgeable of the shinobi in this village. I will be talking, and I'll be in plain sight, so don't mind link unless necessary.'_ Enna said, hopping up to jump from the desk and walk calmly, unseen, out the classroom window.

The door slammed open and 2 girls tumbled in, a blonde with pupil-less blue eyes, Ino, and a pink-ette with mint eyes and a big forehead, Sakura. Naruto blinked, scrunching his nose up as the overly applied scent of 2 different flowers attacked his nose, the cherry blossoms perfume the stronger. Those were the two single most noisiest shinobi in the village. Kida had once told them about their appearance, along with some of the other people in his class. He watched as they were quickly B-lining for his desk, so he deftly leapt over to the row in front of him. Sakura slammed into his previously occupied seat, sending Ino sprawling down the aisle.

Naruto sighed, yet again. He gracefully pulled himself from his seat and walked round to Ino, who looked up at him curiously. He stuck out his hand with a sigh, and she cautiously took it. He pulled her up abruptly and let her go just as swiftly.

Ino looked at him, before blinking. "Naruto?" She asked, obviously shocked by his new, and hot, look.

Naruto looked at her. "No, I'm not Naruto, I'm his twin brother." He rolled his eyes and sat back down. But she leaned over and looked him in the glasses, despite not being able to see behind them.

With an air of superiority she proclaimed. "No, you're Naruto. Naruto doesn't have any family." Ouch. But she instantly deflated when he muttered, so everyone could hear, 'You figure that out by yourself, Hana-chan?' The class laughed loudly as Ino sat down, forlorn, at a desk near the back, next to her soon-to-be team-mates.

5 minutes later, Iruka walked through the door, leaving it open in his wake. He took his seat at the desk at the front of the room, calling out a greeting to the students, who called back. Looking around, he did a mental roll check, but stopped. "Nice new look, Naruto." But before he could continue with anything else, a slight breeze ruffled through the class.

A white blur hurtled through the door, everyone turning to watch, as it darted in a zig-zag pattern along the desks before landing silently in front of Naruto. A bleach white cat, with crimson red eyes and red claws sat there, eyes taking in the class staring at her.

Iruka gazed at it curiously, walking up the steps to stand by the blonde's desk. He frowned. "I didn't know you had a nin-cat Naruto."

Naruto scratched the back of his head thoughtfully, well how did he answer this? "She was a gift from a friend, I got her a year ago, as a kitten. Her name is Enna." Iruka twiddled his fingers in the air lightly before her nose and she sniffed them quizzically, before licking them softly with her sandpaper tongue.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Enna-neko." He smiled down at the cat. "You're welcome in my class anytime."

"Thank-you, Umino-san." The cat said in a dainty, feminine voice. Iruka raised an eyebrow at the animal, but nothing could prepare the students that hadn't seen a talking animal before. Chatter broke out instantly. 'Did you hear that?' 'That cat just spoke' 'I've never seen anything like it!'

"I didn't know you trained Nin-cats Naruto, especially ones that can talk." He said. It was common knowledge that it was a lot of work to train Nin-animals, especially depending on what animal it was. But to train one to talk was in itself a great feat, rarely seen.

"I don't, actually, though I know how. My friend trains them, and very well, as you can see." He spoke, but stopped as Kiba hurtled down the aisle to glare at him, outraged.

"How come I've never heard of training dogs to speak? Huh? My whole clan is based around training nin-dogs, but none of them can talk." He shouted at Naruto, while his dog barked an affirmative.

Naruto looked at him calmly. "Please don't yell at me." It's not good for my sensitive ears, he thought. Kiba opened his mouth again to, presumably, yell some more, but Naruto held up a hand. "It's really simple, Inuzuka. Dogs and their throats, voice boxes and mouths simply can't cope with the difficult sounds of human speech. To this day I've only ever heard of one dog that can cope with speech."

The Dog-lover fumed silently for a moment before returning to his seat, Akamaru at his heals, depressed. Iruka quickly bound down the stairs when he realised he'd been wasting time "Okay guys, attention please! Yesterday, all of you here have obtained the status of a shinobi, and will be assigned into a 3 man cell, for the duration of your genin career, under the tutelage of a jounin. The teams are as follows..." A number of yelling, cheering and, fake or not, crying sounded through the room as he read off the list. "...Team 7: Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura. Team 8... Please wait in here for your jounin instructor to come pick you up. Feel free to get to know your teammates."

Naruto turned around in his chair as Enna hopped on to Sakura's desk. The girl was actively chatting with a non-responsive Uchiha. Sasuke did, however, look up when the cat leaned into his face, precariously hanging from Sakura's desk. She sniffed lightly, before seeming to grin. "You look just like..."

However, before she could finish the sentence, Naruto leapt forward and wrapped a hand over her muzzle, pulling the struggling creature into his lap. He found himself questioning the cat's supposed intelligence. But when he looked up, he sighed in relief at Sasuke's confused face.

The first teacher came and left and Naruto pouted silently. Enna had told him that there was one very lazy jounin in Konoha, and she'd also told him that more than likely, he was going to be the Uchiha's sensei. This meant his as well. So he leaned back further and watched lazily as the clouds flew past his window.


End file.
